The New Girl
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: There's a new mutant helping out the TMNT team, but it seems like she's stirring up feelings within the group as well. Her fighting is strong, but her heart is stronger. Will she ever fit in? Better summary inside, trust me. Much more detailed. T for swearing and romance. Give me a chance!
1. Chapter 1: Willow

Okay, so first of all: A better summary, more detailed:

What happens when a new mutant saves Leonardo's life? She get's taken in by the Turtle family of Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April. Immediatly Mikey falls head over heels for her, and Leo, for some reason, seems like he doesn't trust her. Raphael finds her a rival of equal skill, and treats her like a competitive friend. Donnie treats her like a best friend, one that understands him, but doesn't see her shooting glances at him, or smiling slightly when he speaks. Oh, Donnie. Will Donnie see her true feelings? Will Leo change his feelings for her once she settles in? And will she lose her affection for Donnie and fall for a different green hero?

P.S. The main enemies in my stories are called "droids" much like their average villians, they work for Shredder and are collecting mutation serums, mutating stuff to get in their way. You know, the average twisted stuff I seem to come up with. I'm a newbie at this, don't blame me for mistakes, though fact-checks would be nice. Perhaps Slight OCC-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, never will. Please R&R!

**AN: Sorry if it's hard to follow along in the first chapter, you don't know her name until the end. But it shouldn't be that hard.**

...

"Guys! Guys, where are you?" Leonardo yelled. He was alone, it seemed. It was dark, and he was alone on a roof-top. The droids snuck up on him, in the dark, and he couldn't hear them. Or see them. When they struck, he never saw it coming.

"Guys?" he yelled one last time, "Okay, just keep your cool Leo, everything's going to be – OW!" he gasped, for a blaster had just shot him in the stomach. Lights popped in and out of his vision. He felt more and more shots hit him, until he felt no more. Then he heard a loud, growlish-scream.

"Leave him alone, creeps!" Was it one of his brothers? Only Raph would growl, though. And… it sounded… feminine.

"I said," the voice yelled, "_leave. Him. Alone!_"

And then everything went black.

...

She walked down the sewer. She had been watching the turtles for a while. She had seen this battle, watched as Leo was led away from his team – his brothers – and was ambushed while the guys thought that the battle was over and that Leo had left. You see, she felt kinship to the turtles – they were mutants, like her. When she was little, she had been mutated into a humanoid cat. She had fluffy, fuzzy, golden fur. Her eyes were deep amber, and she had dark spots and stripes. She wore black yoga pants, and a dark purple tank top. Her tail was long like a cheetah's, and kept flicking back and forth as she walked.

She carried an unconscious Leo in her arms. He was a little heavy, but, she was strong. She just had to retract her claws.

She fought mainly hand-to-hand, but she had a belt full of various knives (some poisonous!) and she had inch long claws. To make them even more affective, she had made steel claws three-inches long that were razor-sharp, and she attached them to her claws when fighting. But they were attached to her belt, for now.

Leo groaned. Her tail flicked up and gently stroked the side of his face, "Shh, leader of the Ninja Turtles. You'll be home soon. But till then, you are too weak."

She then found a highly-concealed door. Her tail went up and rapped on it sharply. She heard a voice "Guys! I bet that's Leo!" "Shut up Mikey, that's not Leo! He never knocks; he knows how to get in!" "Well Raph, what if he forgot? Not everyone can be as smart as me." "Stop your arguing! Open the door Raphael. See who it is. It may be Leonardo."

Raphael opened the door. He gaped at the sight that met him. "_What_ did you _do_ to him!?" He lunged at her, who sidestepped him and smirked, showing her sharp cat teeth.

Master Splinter appeared in the doorway, "Raphael, show some dignity. Do you think that the creature that did this to Leonardo would bring him back, or even be able to find this place? This mutant is friendly, I believe."

Donatello appeared, "Then who are you? And what _did_ happen to Leo?"

Then came out Michelangelo: he stopped, looked at her with wide eyes, and said, "Hey, aren't we being… what's the word? Polite! Yeah, polite! Why don't you bring your pretty self in?"

She stepped forward, into the doorway, and turned to face Mikey. She curled her tail around his chin, "You come on strong," she purred, "I like that." Then flicked his nose and walked in.

"Nice place you got here." She looked around, "Better than the random allies I live in when I get sick or hurt."

She laid Leo down on a mat and kneeled beside him. "He's badly injured. Those blasters are powerful. He could be out of it for weeks."

April had appeared, "How can you tell?"

The cat-girl stood and fixed them all with her fiery eyes, "My past fifteen years… have not been the best… I was mutated as an infant. My parents abandoned me. So I've grown… studying. I had a good friend – a scientific doctor – who I met. Someone had ambushed him in an alley, which I had currently been hiding in. I saved his life, we became friends, and he taught me everything he knew. Helped raise me for a couple years. But then one day he disappeared. Haven't seen him since. But, recently, I've found a new point of interest."

She nodded at Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, "You four. I've seen you fight. I was watching tonight when your leader was pulled away. You left, so I followed him. They ambushed him, nearly killing him, so I jumped in. And, you, tough one," she scowled at Raphael, "I saved his life. You're welcome. And now I'm about to bring him back, instead of just letting him get bed rest for the next month or so."

She turned back to Leo, and took a small, blue stone from her belt. She put it in her left palm and then out came her claws. She held the stone in between her thumb claw and pointer claw. She started scraping the rock so that a powder started to sift down, and she let it fall onto Leo's face and body. Once the stone was gone, the powder started to glow.

She smiled, "There. He'll be awake in a few minutes." She went back the way she came. Mikey reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Wait, you're leaving?"

The mutated girl turned back to him, eyes solemn, "Of course. I have intruded in your home. I meant only to bring back your brother. I should go."

Just then Leo woke up, sitting up sharply, "What happened? Who was the girl? Where are the droids! And why," he said with a groan, "does everything hurt?"

She looked back and nodded at Leo, "The droids ambushed you; I rescued you, brought you back, and used a rare healing stone on you. You will still be beat up for a few hours, but not months. Farewell."

Mikey pouted, "We don't even know your name!"

She turned back to him for a second, fixed her wise eyes on him and said (with a slight purr) "My name… is Willow." And she was gone.

...

**AN: Throughout the story there may be some MichelangeloXWillow DonatelloXWillow and LeonardoXWillow. I like to keep you in suspence. Willow's a crafty one! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Returning, Colors, Challenged

Summary: What happens when a new mutant saves Leonardo's life? She get's taken in by the Turtle family of Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April. Immediatly Mikey falls head over heels for her, and Leo, for some reason, seems like he doesn't trust her. Raphael finds her a rival of equal skill, and treats her like a competitive friend. Donnie treats her like a best friend, one that understands him, but doesn't see her shooting glances at him, or smiling slightly when he speaks. Oh, Donnie. Will Donnie see her true feelings? Will Leo change his feelings for her once she settles in? And will she lose her affection for Donnie and fall for a different green hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, never will. Please R&R!

...

The next night they were out again.

"I still don't think it's a smart idea for you to be out with us Leo," Donnie said, "We don't have Willow to heal you if something goes wrong."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Whatever Donnie, I'm fine. Besides, I'm not sure if I trust Willow."

Mikey looked appalled, "What? Willow saved your life! And generously healed you! She's like – like… a guardian angel."

Raphael smirked, "More like Mikey's angel of _love_."

Then the droids attacked.

"Whoa!" Donnie yelled, "Didn't see that coming!"

They fought, until the remaining droids cornered them all, beat and weaponless as they had taken their weapons.

Donnie grimaced, "We could use Leo's guardian angel now, huh Raph?" and as he said that, something jumped down and landed on two of the droids. "You four really seem to need a 'guardian angel', don't you? Well, I can arrange for that!" and Willow took out the rest of them with her steel claws.

As Donnie, Raphael, and Leo stood up, Mikey faked a pained look, "I don't think I can get up. My leg hurts."

Willow raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Really?" she grabbed his wrist and yanked him up, "You seem fine to me." Raphael sniggered behind him, "Burn." Willow started to walk off.

Mikey looked upset, "You're leaving _again_? Come on Willow, you said yourself you don't have a home, and we seem to be needing you a lot anyways, just come back with us! Master Splinter will say okay! Come on, please?" he batted his eyes at her. Willow laughed, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a cat and Splinter is a rat. I don't think we'd get along well. Besides, I can be… trouble…"

Raphael laughed, "How can you be trouble?"

Willow did a few back-flips, like stress relief. "I have a… health issue. Bright lights, y'know? They do things to me, mess up my brain. Sometimes I get temporary amnesia, or pass out, or stunned, sometimes pushed to a point of ridiculous fear."

Mikey put an arm around her and steered her towards a manhole, "That's no problem, everyone has quirks. Look at me!" She laughed, it was a pretty laugh mixed with a bit of a purr. They jumped down into the manhole.

They both landed, Willow somewhat more gracefully than Mikey, and stepped aside while Raphael jumped down, and then Donatello. When Leo jumped down he landed awkwardly, his leg being reinjured in the fight, and he stumbled. Willow (being faster than any of the other three) was at his side in an instant, helping him up. Donnie was at his other side quickly.

"Thanks," he grunted, "but I don't need any – ah…" he had put his foot down and let out a moan of pain.

Willow stooped over and touched his leg tenderly, eyes closed, "Uh huh, yes, I see. You tore some muscle, and there is a tad bit of internal bleeding. Nothing a minor healing stone and a day of rest won't fix. Don't put your weight on it!" she warned, as he attempted to stand on it again.

Raphael walked away, muttering something about, "Stupid" and "adoring nurses" and "wuss".

Mikey grimaced and said, still with a light tone (but oddly shooting an annoyed glance at Leo), "Y'know, I should probably make sure he doesn't take that bitterness out on April and Master Splinter, or he'll get in trouble." Leaving Willow and Donatello to support Leonardo.

They hobbled along slowly, moving a foot every minute.

"You know," Leo huffed, "this would've been faster if I could walk or if Raph carried me."

"Precisely why he left, I believe," Donnie snorted, slightly annoyed, "I'm not strong enough to carry you. But…" he looked over at Willow with a questioning gaze.

She raised her elegant eyebrow, "Really?" "Yeah, why not Willow, we know you can, and if we don't show up soon Raph will come back with an attitude from shell!" "That's a very good point Donnie, we probably should hurry up." Leo reasoned.

Willow smirked again, and picked Leo up bridal style, "Fine then. Have it your way. And… I'm still not sure of all of your names. I'm a bit…" "Confused? Out of place? Uncomfortable?" Donatello offered. Willow deepened her smirk, "All of the above. You'd think that after at least a month of watching you I'd have learned something other than your fighting tactics and positions within the group based off color."

"Oh really?" Donnie asked, intrigued, "Okay, enlighten us."

Willow laughed, and flicked Donnie's cheek with her tail, "You, purple, are the brains behind the team. You're soft and gentle, the caring sweetheart of the team. And you're… the second youngest. And you – danger prone," "Hey!" Leo protested.

Willow growled, "Want me to drop you?" it was a tease, but sounded dangerous anyways, what with the growl, "anyways, danger prone, I'll call you that for now, until we get formal – you're the oldest, you're the leader. Blue. It looks like you need a babysitter though. Or at least a trained nurse – which I am." Leo grumbled something unintelligible, to which Willow laughed.

"The red one is second oldest and the toughest. He's got a… somewhat difficult attitude, I take it, since he yelled at me and attacked me for bringing you back. He's a fun one, isn't he?"

Donatello and Leonardo both laughed bitterly. "You'll warm up to him," Donnie mused, "But it might take a while." Willow smiled wickedly, "I have a trick that will either make that speed up or much worse. I think I'll take the chance." Leo sighed, "I think we'd all like to see that." "And then orange is the youngest, is a bit spontaneous, and seems to be hitting on me." "Yeah, but it doesn't help with you encouraging him." Donnie said, with only slight humor this time.

Willow narrowed her eyes, "I can't help it, and it's sweet and cute how he does it. No one had ever… treated me so… like I'm not different. Even my friend – the doctor – acknowledged my oddities and flinched whenever I'd touch him… with my paws. But since he's a mutant too… he understands!"

They finally reached the lair. Master Splinter appeared first, as Willow was lowering Leo on a stool. It looked like he did a double take, as if he was – if only slightly – afraid of her. "Miss Willow, you are back? What happened? Raphael won't say anything and Michelangelo's only mentioned that you were part of it."

Willow gave Donnie a look, to which he said "Raphael means 'red' and Michelangelo means 'orange'." "Oh." Willow smiled, "Well, Michelangelo's right. They got into trouble with some droids so I pitched in." "And what about Leonardo?" Master Splinter said, nodding at Leo. Willow looked back at him, "…Leonardo… Okay. He reinjured his leg jumping down here. Purple helped me bring him back… for a ways."

Master Splinter squinted, confused "Purple? Do you mean… Donatello?" Willow shrugged, "Probably. Oh yes, by the way, Michelangelo has offered to let me stay here. But I won't if that's a problem… sir."

Master Splinter smiled at her, "You seem to be afraid I won't let you. You're afraid that I am afraid of you." Willow looked at her feet. "That is not a concern of mine Willow. I may have the appearance of a rat, but I have a human heart and soul. As do you. That makes us quite alike." He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Honestly more alike than me and my sons." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" "Yeah, normally I'm the funny one – Willow!" Mikey jumped on her, knocking her to the ground. "Awesome! You haven't disappeared yet, so you must be staying!" Willow looked up at Master Splinter questioningly, "Am I?" He smiled kindly at her, "Of course. Evidently my sons could use your help…" he looked between her and Mikey, "And company… It is interesting, really. So far you are the first… friendly… mutant we met."

Raphael, leaning in the doorway, smirked, "And the first friendly _female_ mutant we've met. Which is definitely a perk for Mikey."

Willow sighed, "Where's April?" "Oh, April," Donnie said, blushing slightly, "She lives with her Aunt, but sometimes she says she's hanging out with friends and comes down here. She tends to help with the 'public figure' part. So… you're the only girl here for now."

"Ooh," Raphael teased, "Another perk for Mikey. But I have a question for you Willow," he waited for her to escape Mikey's grasp and face him, which she did, arms crossed and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey stood by, watching apprehensively.

"Are girl mutants good fighters like male mutants? Or are they… worse?" Willow didn't flinch, but instead countered, with a dangerously soft voice, "Or are they better?"

...

**AN: Ooh, Snap!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

Summary: What happens when a new mutant saves Leonardo's life? She get's taken in by the Turtle family of Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April. Immediatly Mikey falls head over heels for her, and Leo, for some reason, seems like he doesn't trust her. Raphael finds her a rival of equal skill, and treats her like a competitive friend. Donnie treats her like a best friend, one that understands him, but doesn't see her shooting glances at him, or smiling slightly when he speaks. Oh, Donnie. Will Donnie see her true feelings? Will Leo change his feelings for her once she settles in? And will she lose her affection for Donnie and fall for a different green hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, never will. Please R&R!

...

Raphael and Willow stood facing each other in the training room. Raph held his sai out, ready to attack, while Willow took a stance, flexing her claws (which had the steel claws hooked on and everything). Her amber eyes were narrowed to fiery slits, waiting for the first move she knew would come. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey sat against the wall, watching.

Raph moved right, so did she, in a circle. Raph taunted her, "So, is Mikey going to have to carry you away and kiss you to wake up?"

Willow didn't skip a beat, "Or will he have to do that to you? I'm sure you'd enjoy it." "Ooh," "Burn!" "Watch out Raph, she's a fighter!"

Raph snarled at her, "At least I have a family!" "Raph!" "That was harsh!" "What's your problem?"

But Willow wasn't fazed, she just hissed, "You know what, Raphael, you irritate me. Your brothers have not yet made my dark side come out, yet you seem bent on doing it. Why? Afraid a _girl_ will steal your thunder? Or are you jealous of what I've done for you guys in the past two days? Or maybe, you're irritated that I've been able to watch you for a month, and you haven't seen me until now?"

Raph growled and leaped at her, she then sidestepped and looked over him, still flexing her claws, "Haven't we done this before?" Donnie and Mikey stifled laughter. "Because I think this seems familiar."

She got down, and lay down on him, while he was distracted muttering misgivings about her, and dangled her claws over his face, "Forfeit? That's always an option. Or shall I…" she laced a claw down his shell, smiling (a tad suggestively) "unlock the hinges and open up?"

Then, quite seriously, she said "I've gutted many animals before, but I've never tried a turtle. Should I try?"

Raph growled again, and rolled her over so that she was under him. "What do you think?"

Willow smirked, and kicked him off of her. He, surprised as he stood, stepped on Willow's tail. She gave a very cat-like yowl, and jumped. She clung to the ceiling with her steel claws, fur _very_ fluffed up.

Raph looked up, now he was smirking, "Oh, did I hurt wittle kitty's fwuffly tail?" "I will _kill_ you." Willow hissed, fur smoothing slightly, "Now give up, or you'll get hurt."

Raph sighed, "You sound so sure, so confident. You remind me of me when I'm about to pull an amazing strike, but, you aren't as spectacular as me. You could, always, be about to pull a Mikey, sounding confident then doing something completely unexpected and crazy."

Willow laughed nervously, "Okay then," she loosened her grip, and fell. Fell, flattening Raphael to the floor.

Raph groaned, "I give. Why the shell are you so heavy?" Willow got up and twisted, cracking her spine, "Why are you so weak?" "Touché!"

Willow, taking off her claws and strapping them into her belt, held out her hand to Raph, looking at him expectantly, "Well?" Raph eyed her normal claws, so she rolled her eyes and retracted them. Raph slowly extended his hand, and they shook.

Raph smiled, "I like you, Willow. Not as much as Mikey, sure, but I like your style. We ought to have a rematch sometime. Until then… you're at least as good as me, which makes you" he smirked at his brothers, "better than all of them."

Willow smirked as well, "I accept your offer for a rematch, we'll do one every so often, I believe."

Mikey, standing rolled his eyes at them, "Yeah, yeah, you two are amazing, now who wants pizza?"


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza

Summary: What happens when a new mutant saves Leonardo's life? She get's taken in by the Turtle family of Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April. Immediatly Mikey falls head over heels for her, and Leo, for some reason, seems like he doesn't trust her. Raphael finds her a rival of equal skill, and treats her like a competitive friend. Donnie treats her like a best friend, one that understands him, but doesn't see her shooting glances at him, or smiling slightly when he speaks. Oh, Donnie. Will Donnie see her true feelings? Will Leo change his feelings for her once she settles in? And will she lose her affection for Donnie and fall for a different green hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, never will. Please R&R!

**AN: In this one at the end Willow is... a little creepy. Just a warning...**

...

Willow had never had pizza. She didn't seem to like it much, either.

"What is this?" she asked, grimacing. Sauce and grease coated the fur on her paw. She looked nauseated.

"It's pizza!" Mikey said cheerfully, shoving a slice in his face. Willow looked at him, eyes wide in disgust, before glancing at the others. She looked like she was asking them if he was kidding.

"What, can't you have it?" Raph asked, not actually caring.

"It's messy and has an overpowering aroma." Willow muttered. Silently, she thought _I'd much rather meat_.

She stood, not taking a bite. "I'm going up to catch food."

"Catch?" Donnie asked, suspicious.

"Yes, catch." Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm a cat, I'm a hunter, and I eat meat. I don't eat a lot of fruit and vegetables – I can, but it is not satisfying. I think I'll go get real, healthy food."

She left, wiping the sauce off her paws as she went.

Mikey shrugged and grabbed her slice, "Her loss. What do you think she meant by 'healthy'."

Master Splinter's voice sounded from the next room. "She means that pizza is not in her normal dietary habits and that it is fattening and greasy, and not healthy in general. It is not normal for cats to eat it and therefor she could get sick off of too much. You four ought to listen to her."

...

Willow came back an hour later. There was a feather sticking above her mouth and she smelled a little bit like fish, enough to notice but not enough to be unpleasant. She had a dark red spot on one of her claws. Her arms were soaked with water.

Raph smirked, "Looks like you had fun." Willow licked the feather off of her lip and smiled evilly.

Donnie pointed to the red claw. "What's that?" Willow looked at it and sucked her claw, and it came out clean. "Rabbit blood, I love the chase I get out of them."

Their eyes all widened and the glanced at each other.

"Well," Leo said awkwardly, "This is going to be interesting."


	5. Chapter 5: A Lesson in Hunting

Summary: What happens when a new mutant saves Leonardo's life? She get's taken in by the Turtle family of Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and April. Immediatly Mikey falls head over heels for her, and Leo, for some reason, seems like he doesn't trust her. Raphael finds her a rival of equal skill, and treats her like a competitive friend. Donnie treats her like a best friend, one that understands him, but doesn't see her shooting glances at him, or smiling slightly when he speaks. Oh, Donnie. Will Donnie see her true feelings? Will Leo change his feelings for her once she settles in? And will she lose her affection for Donnie and fall for a different green hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles, never will. Please R&R!

**EgyptsBlackRose: Thank you! ;)**

...

They learned quite a bit from Willow. They learned about hunting especially.

"Now, there may come a time – whether in the near or far future – that you are all stranded top-side or in the wild in general. You will have to hunt."

Mikey raised his hand innocently, "But how do we hunt? We just fight. We've never had to hunt before."

Willow rolled her eyes and gave an evil smile. "Well, I'm going to teach you."

She stood in front of them, flexing her claws. "Moving prey, while fun, is harder to catch. Easy prey includes – sewer rats, stray dogs, trash, and any small animal that is hurt or weakened, or old… do _not_ hunt sick animals. They can end up killing you." She paced, and turned her back to them, eyes narrowed. "Trust me. I've learned the hard way."

"Medium prey – which is harder than easy but easier than hard, for you Raph – includes rabbits, squirrels, mice… they are all a little faster and smaller. Or, you could take on wild cats, foxes… they're a bit bigger. I have not attempted cats. I find that just inhumane. Nor have I eaten dogs. I am not a complete animal.

"And then there are the harder preys – my favorites included. Birds – because they fly, and are normally in trees or high up, they are much harder to catch. They tend to be small, but their meat" she paused, "is sweet and filling, very light. Fish are definitely my favorite. They aren't exactly easy to find in New York, though, and catching them is difficult. They are slippery, and fast. But, in my case, claws are _very_ useful. Like I have said…"

She eyed them all seriously, "I have gutted many animals before. Easily. You all, however, will never be anywhere _close_ to how good a hunter I am. I have years of experience." She smiled at them. "You are learning from a master."

She tossed them each weapons. "I have my claws to hunt with. I can twist animals' necks, killing them instantly and efficiently without too much blood. I can stalk prey and camouflage. I am silent. I have a rather good sense of strength and speed. I have sharp teeth. What will you use to your advantage?"

"My brain! I'll outsmart the… prey." Donnie said instantly.

"I'll use a skateboard to improve my speed?" Mikey asked, unsure.

"I can hunt silently at night… like the ninja I am." Leo said.

"And I can beat the animals to a pulp!" "No!"

Willow snapped at Raph, eyes wide. "You do not harm the prey's body. That ruins good meat. Snapping the neck is the best way. I try not to puncture the pelt or tenderize the meat. It causes the prey pain and it should go swiftly. We _do not_ torture the animals." She flicked him in the nose with her tail.

"That is what makes this like a fight. Bad guys will draw out their opponents' pain and suffering. Good guys make ends swift. Dismissed."

Willow left the room. She ran into Master Splinter.

"Ah, Willow. Your lesson is over already?"

"Yes, Splinter. I don't know why… but I feel that something will happen soon. And they should be ready. Ready to do anything to stay alive."


End file.
